Homely Uses For Overdrives
by Bluedrake
Summary: Warning: complete and random craziness inside. Read at your own risks.
1. Rikku

Homely Uses For Overdrives

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note : This first chapter is dedicated to tf-fan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1: Rikku's Mix

"Rikku! Use one of your mixes now!" Tidus shouted as he dodged the blow the flaming red bomb had been aiming at him. "Alright! Alrigth!" Rikku shouted back, hastily going through her pockets in order to find the two components that would, hopefully, create an effect powerful enough to finish off the fire monster.

At least, that's what the others were hoping for. Rikku took out two small packets, mixed them and threw the final product at the bomb. The mix hit the bomb smack in the mouth, and the fiend had no choice but to swallow it.

The effect was instantaneous: the bomb began to inflate, inflate and inflate some more, before finally bursting into pyreflies with a tremendous explosion, sending soft, sticky particles at the summoner and her guardians.

Tidus removed one of these pieces from the back of his head, and to his astonishment, what he held was… a chocolate chip cookie. Rikku was busily catching cookies and stuffing them into her mouth, happily munching on the sweet treats.

"Yeah! It's raining chocolate chip cookies!" she shouted happily, dancing and jumping around, while the others hung their head in despair at the display.


	2. Lulu

Part 2 : Lulu's fury

Yuna and her guardians were celebrating the coming of the Eternal Calm in Luca, along with half the population of Spira, who had gathered there especially for the occasion. The whole group was gathered in the town square and raising their glass to toast the Calm and the one who had brought it, namely Yuna.

"Here's to you, Yuna!" Wakka said, raising his glass high into the air and taking a sip, the others following his lead. Rikku suddenly exclaimed in disgust. "Eww, those drinks are warm! Don't we have any ice cubes?" she complained.

"Sorry Rikku, we're all out", Wakka told her after checking the ice bucket. "Allow me", Lulu said, waving her hand into the air, and promptly several great jets of ice enveloped Rikku, and within seconds there was a giant ice cube where the young Al Bhed girl had stood.

"I think you overdid it, Lulu" Yuna said uncomfortably while Kimahri began to hammer at the block of ice. "Oh well, at least her drink is cold now", Lulu stated as if all was right with the world.


	3. Kimahri

Part 3: Kimahri's Ronso Rage

It was a lovely day on Besaid Island, long before Tidus came to Spira and threw the world order upside down, and Kimahri was out, enjoying the warm sun and apparently training.

"Seed Cannon!", Kimahri shouted, aiming his attack at a harmless looking patch of dirt. He did this a few more times, then switched to another one of the techniques he had learned from fiends. "Aqua Breath!", he roared, thoroughly soaking the dirt patch. Wakka and Yuna had been watching his antics for a while when they decided to come over and ask him what this was all about.

"Kimahri, what are you doing?" Yuna asked him, eyeing the now wet patch of dirt. "Yuna like flowers, so Kimahri plant tulips and water them", the ronso replied proudly, thrusting out his chest and looking pleased with himself.

Wakak burst out laughing at this, but Kimahri was in no mood to be laughed at that day, if he ever was, and promptly took the necessary measures to make Wakka shut up. "Bad Breath!" the tall warrior exclaimed, aiming at Wakka.

The red-haired blitzer keeled over instantly and was taken back to his hut so that he could recover. Fortunately, Wakka made a full recovery, except that he kept this strange habit of waving his hand in front of his face, as though dissipating a bad smell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

I don't know if I'm the only one who has noticed it, but Wakka _does_ wave his hand in front of his face a lot in the game, just as if he had a bad smell clinging around.


	4. Wakka

Part 4: Wakka's Attack Reel

Wakka and Lulu were walking around Besaid village, or rather Wakka was fleeing and Lulu was pursuing him. They seemed to be having an argument of some sort, but the villagers could not tell what it was about, despite the bits of conversation the wind carried around.

"No, no, absolutely not!" Wakka kept repeating, waving his arms around and stomping away when Lulu did not relent. "Wakka, stop being so stubborn. I'm telling you that it does a wonderful job! And it would save me so much time!" she said as pleadingly as she could, and while she was not as good at Yuna at pleading, her tone and expression were enough to finally get to Wakka.

"Alright, alright, but it's the last time!" he told her sternly, holding up his index finger for emphasis. "Of course, Wakka", Lulu said brightly, hiding a smirk. She had gotten her way again.

She rushed back to her hut and returned within seconds to Wakka's side, holding a basket. Wakka sighed and held out his arms in front of him, preparing for hi attack reels move.

Lulu placed a piece of wet clothing on each of his arm. "Now, Wakka, spin nice and quick!" she said brightly, or as brightly as she could, which again was nowhere near what Yuna could manage.

Wakka resigned himself to his fate and began to spin at a great speed, effectively drying Lulu's laundry. "The things that woman makes me do!" Wakka mumbled as he kept spinning on the spot.


	5. Seymour

Author's note

I had forgotten all about Seymour's overdrive and wasn't planning to write a chapter about it, but Silver Horror requested it, so this chapter is dedicated to him/her (blasted genderless pennames!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 5 : Seymour's Requiem

There was a big party being planned in the Farplane (the dead have a right to party too) after the coming of the Eternal Calm, and everyone had something to do. Auron would provide the drinks, the various Fayth would handle the decorations, the buffet and the music, Jecht would oversee everything, and Braska would prevent Jecht from over-sampling the drinks.

The only one who had nothing to do was Seymour. The other departed were reluctant to let him near, particularly his father Jyscal, which was understandable. And so the party began, and all the souls of the dead were having a great time, until it was time to dance.

"It's a shame that we don't have a disco ball, with all the cool light effects!" Jecht complained, and Seymour perked up at this. "I can help with that!" he exclaimed, launching his Requiem overdrive.

Instantly, great flashes of every possible color appeared everywhere, and all the guests began to dance anew, surrounded by the cool lights. That is until the effects of the overdrive technique tool place, and when they did, all that remained of the guests was a bunch of floating pyreflies.

The only ones who had been spared were Seymour and his father Jyscal, who was not pleased with his son. "Seymour! Must you always crash our parties? Just because you are incapable of having fun does not mean you have to prevent others from enjoying themselves!" the elder Guado reprimanded.

A smirk twisted Seymour's mouth as he replied to his father: "What do you mean I crashed the party? I thought it was a blast!"


End file.
